Home
by April is a Classic Gem
Summary: What happens when Tommy Miller is traded to another team? What happens when Ginny Baker finds out? How will the team handle the news. How will Tommy handle having to leave his home? I do not own anything. Rated M just in case
1. Bye Tommy

Tommy Miller was upset. He didn't want to leave. The San Diego Padre's was his family. San Diego was his home. And now he had to leave. He loved this place. And now he had to go make a new home in a new city. Yeah, this was always a possibility, but he never imagined that it would happen to him, but he was proven wrong.

 _Al walked to up Tommy. He had a look of guilt on his face._

 _"Tommy, we need to talk. Step into my office."_

 _Tommy walked into his office. "What is going on?"_

" _You have been traded. They Cubs wants you there by tomorrow. I'm sorry Tommy."_

 _"Nah. Don't worry about it."_

 _With that, Tommy got up and walked away. He was hurt. He didn't want to leave._

Tommy didn't realize that he was walking until he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Ginny Baker falling. He immediately reached to wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Whoa. Be careful. Didn't mean to knock you down, Baker." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. Are you okay though? You seem distracted." She said concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm good." He said, brushing off her concern.

"No. You are not going to brush this is off. What's wrong?" She said getting a little upset that he is trying to brush it off.

"Baker..." He said trying to calm her down.

"No. I'm serious Miller. What the hell is wrong?" She said cutting him off.

Tommy put his head down not looking at her head. "I just found out that I got traded."

With her eyes widening, Ginny gasped. "What the hell would they do that for? Now you have to uproot your family, your life. I can't believe this." She yelled.

"There is nothing that I can do right now. I have to go home to tell my son. He's going to be upset because he has to leave his friends at his school. I just don't have the time to go through this with you right now." Tommy said upset.

"I'm just saying that it's unfair." Ginny said sadly.

"Well, what the hell did you think was going to happen when you came? Someone was going to have to leave. You came and took my job, and now you have the nerve to sit here and act upset." Tommy said angrily. "We are not friends. We've never been friends. We will never be friends. So get the hell out of my way."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Tommy. Tommy, wait." Ginny called after him. But Tommy didn't stop.

Ginny turned and ran to the locker room and went straight to her room where she changes. As soon as she got there, she let the tears that built up in her eyes fall. She was really hurt.

When Tommy heard Ginny sniffing, he turned around to see her running away. He immediately felt guilty.

 _"We've never been friends."_ he says. I thought that we were friends. I thought we made progress.

She couldn't believe. She couldn't understand why they would trade Tommy. He was good.

 _"You came and took my job."_ I didn't mean to take anyone's job. I just came to play baseball. That's all I wanted.

What she didn't know was that Tommy had followed her when she ran away. He felt bad for how he spoke to her.

She also didn't know that he was listening on the other side of the door.

Tommy stood with his back to the door listening to Ginny sobbing. He looked up when he saw the team entering the locker room.

"Miller, we heard what happened. We going to miss you man." Mike Lawson said, giving Tommy a goodbye hug. Following him, Blip came up to him.

"You are great player man. It was good to work with you man."

The rest of the team said their goodbyes.

When Tommy walked towards the exit door, he stopped and looked at Blip and Mike. "Take care of her for me."

Mike replied. "We will, man."

As turned to walk away again, Ginny ran into the locker room. "Tommy." She yelled stopping him in his tracks. He turned to face her.

"Yeah." Looking in her face and felt even worse seeing the tear streaks going down her cheeks.

Ginny ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. "I'll miss you so much."

Tommy rubbed her back up and down. He felt a shiver run down his spine having her in his arms like this. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to.

"I will miss you too, Baker." He replied pulling back to look at her face. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." He whispered so just she would hear.

She smiled sadly, "Miller apologizing. I should have recorded that." He laughed. "Take care of yourself, Baker."

"You too, Mi-Miller." She said with trembling lips.

And with that, Tommy walked out the door leaving his old team behind. Leaving a broken heart behind as well.


	2. Get Tommy Back

When Tommy left the locker room, it was quiet. Everyone was still trying to process the fact that he will no longer be there.

Mike broke the silence. "Man, this sucks."

Ginny turned and looked at him, but didn't say anything. She was drained of all her emotions. She had cried enough for everyone. She didn't think she had anymore tears left.

Blip said,"How can they get rid of him?"

Mike looked to be in thought before saying, "I don't know, but I really do need to talk to Oscar." And with that he stormed away.

On the way to Oscar's office, he bumped into Amelia. "Whoa, Slow down there. Where are you going in a hurry? Where the fire?"

Not really giving her an answer, he walked around her.

"Mike, wait up. What's going on?" She yelled, chasing Mike down the hall, trying to catch up to him.

With that, Mike turned and looked. "Trying to fix something. Ginny is in there crying. She..."

He was cut off. "Why is Ginny crying? Did someone hurt her?"

"Miller was traded and she is real upset about it. I knew she had feelings for him, but I didn't think it was that bad." Mike replied, blowing a breath trying to calm himself before he went to Oscar's office with Amelia following.

"What? Tommy was traded?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Yeah and now Ginny is crying her eyes out."

When he got to the office, he entered without knocking, Amelia on his heels.

Oscar was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when he heard his door open. He looks up from his work to see Mike and Amelia enter his office.

"Mike? Amelia? What can I do for you?" Oscar asked confused.

"You can start by telling me why the fuck you would trade Miller. Why not some other guy besides him, Blip, and Butch, I don't mind, but why him?" Mike yelled.

"Mike, That's how this business works. You know that. I did my job and you have to do that." Oscar answered. "Did Ginny put you up to this?" he asked.

Amelia spoke up this time. "No, she didn't. But why him? Why Tommy? Aside from Ginny, Blip, and Mike, he's the best player you had. This team needs him."

"Again, I had to do my job just like Mike had to do his job when he's not busy fucking you." Oscar says irritated.

Amelia looked at him shocked. How did he know she thought to herself.

"You thought I didn't know about you and Mike. You're not as secretive as you thought you were." Oscar said trying to intimidate Amelia.

"Well, let me tell you this Oscar. What Amelia and I do on our personal time is our business and has nothing to do with you. We are both adults. Besides we are here to talk about Miller. Either you get him back here and trade someone else that's not Ginny, Blip, or Butch, or I won't be playing anymore." Mike said to Oscar with a glare.

Oscar said, "This is your dream job, you wouldn't strike against it."

Mike's face showed no change. "Want to test that theory?" He said before turning to the door.

"I will get on the phone and see what I can do even though the trade deadline is over. I can't make any promises" Oscar said defeated.

"See that you make that happen." Mike said walking out, with Amelia hot on his heel.

When they were far enough, Amelia stopped him. "Mike, did you really mean what you said? Would you really stop playing until Tommy comes back?"

Mike looked at her. "Yeah. Even though I would rather not. I couldn't stand to see Ginny like that."

"It's that bad, huh?" Amelia asked.

"Let's go see for yourself." Mike answered.

Mike and Amelia walked the locker room and entered. There they saw that all the players was looking at the spot where all Tommy's things were. Now it was very empty. It felt like there was a hole in team.

"Where's Ginny?" Amelia asked.

Everyone on the team pointed to her closet. Amelia went and knocked on the door. When she heard a quiet come in, she entered the closet.

"Hey, Gin. How are you holding up?" She asked when she entered the locker.

"I'm good. I'm great." Ginny brushed off.

"That's why your eyes are red and puffy. Because you're fine." Amelia replied sarcastically. "I know your are tremendously hurt. I know you had feelings for Tommy and the fact that he is gone is bad."

Sobbing, Ginny answered, "I can't be...believe that he's...go...gone."

"I know sweetie. But I have a feeling that you will be alright soon, Gin"

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked at Amelia confused.

"We'll Just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Amelia said with a smirk.

Ginny made it back to her hotel that night and was exhausted. She immediately changed into a t-shirt and shorts to get ready for bed. As she was about to lay down, there was a knock at her door.

Groaning, she walks toward it a sees Oscar on the other side with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" She asks irritated and tired.

"May I come in for just a minute?" he asks innocently.

"No, I'm getting ready to lay down for the night. So this should be able to wait until tomorrow." Ginny answered as she yawned.

"No, this can't." He said pushing her back gently and entering the room, closing the door behind him.

He turns and looks at Ginny, who is giving him a look of uncertainty.

"Okay, since you are in here, What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was sitting in my office today, when Mike and Amelia walked in. They told me that I had to get Miller back here. Now, I know that you were upset that he had to go, so I came to you." Oscar said.

"Why" Ginny asked confused.

"Because if I'm going to try to get him back, you have to do something for me." Oscar declared with an evil grin, walking towards Ginny.

No one would be able to miss the expression of fear that crossed Ginny's face.


	3. Battered

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she groaned because. She didn't want to get out of the bed, but she pushed herself to get up. She went to the bathroom to get ready. She turned on the hot water on and step in.

After 20 minutes, she stepped out of the shower to brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, she saw all the bruises that were on her face. She immediately thought about the team questioning her about what happened. She knew she wasn't ready for that, so she sent a text to Amelia and Mike to let them know that she wasn't going to make it.

The she laid back down in her bed and thought about what happened.

 _"Okay, since you are in here, What do you want?" Ginny asked._

 _"Well, I was sitting in my office today, when Mike and Amelia walked_  
 _in. They told me that I had to get Miller back here. Now, I know that_  
 _you were upset that he had to go, so I came to you." Oscar said._

 _"Why" Ginny asked confused._

 _"Because if I'm going to try to get him back, you have to do something_  
 _for me." Oscar declared with an evil grin, walking towards Ginny._

 _No one would be able to miss the expression of fear that crossed Ginny's face, but she quickly covered it up. "What the hell are you talking about Oscar?"_

 _"Well you are a pretty woman, and I am going through a dry spell. So I need a reason to bring Miller back, if you understand what I am talking about." Oscar said suggestively touching Ginny's face._

 _Pushing his hand away, she replied angrily, "Go use you hand. Get the hell out of my room right now."_

 _Oscar looked a little disappointed. "Well that's to bad. Now I'm going to have to take it." He said._

 _Ginny tried to run past him to the door, but Oscar grabbed her and threw her on the bed._

A knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts. "Ginny!" she heard from the other side of the door.

She knew it was Amelia coming to check on her. So she ignored it.

"Ginny, we know your ass is in there. You better get it right to this damn door." another voice said.

Evelyn and Amelia was coming to check on her. She knew Evelyn meant business, so she got up to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she was met with two shocked faces.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amelia asked recovering quickly.

"Well, I was in a fight." Ginny said sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Well that much is clear. With who is the question?" Amelia asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny replied shortly.

"Don't make me get Mike over here and he will pry it out of you." Amelia threatened.

"And Blip too." Evelyn added finally finding her voice

"Guys, can we not talk about it please." Ginny asked really not wanting to talk about it.

"Just one more question." Evelyn said. "Is this why you are not in practice today.

Ginny nodded her head.

When Mike walked in to the locker room, he spotted Al. He went to him.

"Baker won't be here. She text me this morning." Mike told Al.

Al turned to him and said, "Okay."

Mike said "Alright." and went to his seat.

After practice, he was on his phone when he head "Yo, yo, yo, look who is in the house."

He looked up to see Miller walking in the locker room.

He smiled and got up to greet him. "Yo man, when did you get back."

"Last night. Oscar called and said that they was able to make another trade, so my trade was cancelled." Tommy informed the crew. He looked around and saw that someone was missing in the locker room. "Where's Baker? They didn't trade her did they?" He asked, concern laced his voice.

"No, she wasn't here today. I don't know why, but I was about to go see why." Mike told him. "You want to ride?" Mike asked.

"Hell yeah." Tommy said

The two men quickly left and headed to Ginny's room.

Ginny, Amelia, and Evelyn was sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Amelia said while getting up to answer the door. "Mike. Miller, good to see you. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Baker." Miller said.

"Oh well, I'll let her know you stopped by." Amelia said.

"We can't tell her when we see her." Mike said. "Let us in."

Ginny looked up when she heard someone enter her room. She saw Mike and Tommy there. _Wait a minute._ Tommy. What was he doing here?

"What the hell happened to you?" Mike asked enraged.

"Yeah. I come back and you're not here. I come to see what's wrong, and you look like you were in a boxing match." Tommy said.

"You're back?" Ginny asked with a small voice, tears coming to her eyes.

"She won't tell us what happened." Amelia said.

Tommy sat down beside her. "What happened, Ginny?" he asked concerned.

Ginny looked straight into his eyes and saw his concern. She let her tears fall, and that had everyone worried. She had cried so much over the past two days.

"I got into a fight last night." Ginny said

"Were you attacked?" Tommy asked concerned.

"We'll go with that." Ginny declared.

"What happened Baker?" Mike roared.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I got into a fight last night. Sue me." Ginny yelled at everyone. "You know, it's really not any of your damn business."

Evelyn spoke up, "Gin, we are just worried about you. We are your care."

Ginny stepping away from all of them, started to think about what happened.

 _"Get off of me." She yelled, but Oscar didn't stop. "Help". She screamed. Ginny cried and started thrashing around, landing punches to Oscar's head._

 _"Ow. You bitch." Oscar yelled at her._

 _"Oscar, please. Don't do this." Ginny begged, while trying to kick and punch Oscar. This time, Oscar held her down._

 _"Stop moving." Oscar yelled at her and slapped her._

 _Ginny was able to push him off of her and started to run to the door when he fell to the ground. When Oscar found his footing, he ran and snatched her back by grabbing her hair. Ginny screamed. "You thought I was going to let you get away?" He asked her._

 _Her punched her in the face and kneed her in the ribs. When she screamed out in pain, he took the time to throw her back on the bed and remove all of her clothes._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her.

"Ginny" she heard.

When Ginny didn't answer, Evelyn moved to touch her arm. Ginny then reacted by twisting her arm behind her back, a wild look in her eyes. Evelyn screamed out in pain.

"Ginny, it's just Evelyn." Amelia informed her. "Where did you just go? You were deep in thought, and when she touched you, you snapped."

"I'm fine." Ginny stated unconvincingly.

"Bull shit. You are not fine." Evelyn declared. "That actually hurt."

"How do you think the lady I fought felt last night?" Ginny asked trying her best to smirk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mike asked having seen Ginny snap on Evelyn.

Ginny nodded her head.

Shaking his head, Tommy spoke up. "Nope, still not convinced."

"How about I punch you? Would you be convinced then?" Ginny asked with sarcasm lacing her voice. "Look, I'm just tired. So tired and I want to lay down."

Finally deciding that she was telling the truth, the others quickly said their goodbyes and left.


	4. Telling the Truth

One week later, Ginny walked into the locker room after the game. The Padres lost this game and they were upset. They felt like some players were off their game. The main one was Ginny.

Ginny was off her game and she knew it. She was exhausted. She let her attacker win, up to this point. Another thing is she know that Oscar was sitting with Amelia and watching her. She could just imagine the smirk on his disgusting face while he watched to. And

She wasn't going to let him win anymore. While she was sitting in her changing closet thinking about the game and everything that happened this past week.

Then she heard Mike call to her. "Hey, Rookie. We have a meeting." He yelled through the door.

She got up and went out of her closet. She saw Amelia and Oscar standing there. Oscar looked at her with a smug smirk on his face.

"What the hell happened out there?" Al yelled. "Everyone was off their game. Especially you Baker. What's going on?"

She wanted so bad to tell everyone that she is losing sleep due to imagining her attack, but she wouldn't give Oscar the satisfaction of thinking that he put fear in her heart.

"I don't know what happened." Ginny replied

Tommy looked at Ginny with sympathy. He didn't know what was going on, but he knows that she has been off for a week. He wants to know what is going on too, but he is going to wait until she comes to him. He hopes that she comes to him.

"Well you better figure it out. I don't want to see this again at the next game." Al roared.

"You won't." Ginny replied.

"That's exactly what I want to hear."

With that, Al left. Ginny was about to go back into her room when Amelia and Oscar followed her. "Ginny, wait up. Me and Oscar are coming with you." Amelia said.

"NO" Ginny declared stopping in her tracks. She turned to face them, not looking at Oscar at all.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Amelia asked. Now all eyes are on her. "We just want to talk to you."

"Well, I had some things to talk to you about." Oscar declared. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Ginny walked towards the hall with Oscar following her. She had to get into a public place.

"What the hell do you want?" Ginny asked him.

"Just wanted to tell you that are not to press charges against me, or I will make sure that you are traded. Or better yet, I will make sure that you don't work in the major league again. Understand?" Oscar said threateningly.

"You disgusting pig..." Ginny started only to be cut off by Oscar.

Oscar grabbed her by her throat. "Be careful. Watch who you are talking to." He let her go and started walking away. "Oh and by the way, I will be by around ten o'clock tonight. Be there." And with that, he was gone.

Ginny had a choice to make: come clean with her friends or get raped again.

Ginny walked back into the locker room and went to Tommy. "Miller, can I talk to you? It's important, and I really need your advice." She asked quietly

Tommy was happy that she came to him for advice. "Sure what's up."

"Not here. Too many prying ears. Let me buy you a drink. I'm surely going to need it." Ginny said.

Tommy nodded and the two of them grabbed their bags and went to the nearest bar.

Once they ordered, they waited on their drinks quietly. Once the drinks came, Tommy started questioning Ginny. "Okay. You have your drink. What's up?"

Not know how to start, Ginny just began at the beginning. "I was so hurt when you were traded. And i pretty much cried all day." Ginny started.

"You missed me that much, Baker?" Tommy teased.

Ignoring him, Ginny continued. "When i got home, i got ready for bed and when i was about...about to lay down, there was a knock at my door. O...The person who was at the door was Oscar."

Tommy was about to say something, But Ginny cut him off. "Please don't. I need to get this out. I won't do it if you ask questions." Ginny said. She took a deep breath and continued when he nodded. "Oscar was standing there with an evil expression on his face. It made me weary. He asked if he could come in and I told him no. He still pushed his way in. Apparently Mike and Amelia told him to get you back, but he said that he need more of an incentive. He...wanted me to have sex with him. I told him no. And he said that he was just going to have to take it. Which he did do. And he just threatened to have me traded or even ruin my career if I press charges. And I don't know what to do" She purposefully skipped the fact that he was threatening to do it again.

Tommy was reeling now about what he just heard. "Call the fucking police, Baker."

Ginny was going to respond but Tommy cut her off. "No. You cut me off. Now it's my turn. He can't ruin your career. He did wrong. Ginny, call the police. And if you need me there, I will be there."

Ginny nodded. "The thing is, it has me off my game. I don't sleep because every time I close my eyes, I see the whole thing. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. It's like I let him win"

Tommy realized something. "The day I got back and visited you, the bruises you had, they are from that?"

Ginny nodded. "I really fought him, I fought. Why wasn't that enough? It's like I'm not even in my own body. Like I just stepped out and let this battered person take over me."

Tommy listened and didn't know how to respond. Instead he hugged her. He just held her like his life needed it.


	5. Having Support

Tommy released Ginny after she finished crying. What she didn't know though was that he was making plans to see Oscar in his head.

"Thank you for that, Tommy. I really needed to let that out. And I know that Mike, being my mentor, would be vengeful and angry." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well Mike and I are the same in that department." Tommy said.

Ginny looked up at Tommy for the first time since telling him and saw the rage in his eyes. Just pure rage. "Tommy, please don't do anything. I know that look. And I know what you are thinking. Tommy, promise me."

"I can't do that Baker. I just can't promise you. There's no way that I'm gonna sit back and let this dude think that he is going to get away with what he did to you. That's a despicable and disgusting thing to do." Tommy said seeing red as he spoke about it.

"There is something that I didn't tell you though." Ginny replied.

"What is it?" Tommy asked confused.

"He told me that he was going to do it again. Tonight. He told me that he was going to be at my room at 10, and that i had better be there." Ginny informed him.

After hearing that, Tommy started to get up, and grabbed his jacket.

"Tommy, where are you going. Tommy." Ginny said getting up as well and following him.

"To your room. I'm going to face this dude." Tommy said getting into his car.

When Ginny got in the car after him, he started the engine and headed towards the hotel that Ginny was staying.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

Oscar stood in front of Ginny's hotel room and knocked on her door. When he didn't receive and answer, he knocked again. Still no answer, and he was mad. He knocked one last time, but this time louder.

He was about to walk away when he saw Ginny and Tommy coming around the corner.

"Miller, what are you doing here?" Oscar said, giving Ginny a glare.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here at this time of night?" Tommy said trying to contain his anger. Ginny was holding his arm to keep him back. When he got no response, he continued to speak "I'm waiting for you to tell me what you're doing here."

"Well, I thought that I would check and see how she is doing with all the change in her life. Got to make sure she has her head on straight" Oscar said, trying to sound innocent.

"Cut the bull shit. I know what you are doing here and I want to get your disgusting ass out of her. Don't come around her again." Tommy roared.

"What did I do?" He asked Tommy.

"You know damn well what the hell I am talking about." Tommy roared. "I had to pry it out of her. And if you think that I am going to let you get away with it, you have another thing coming. You are in for a ruder awakening."

Well, that's too bad." Oscar said as he turned and walked away.

Tommy turned to Ginny and said "Go in and get you some clothes. You are staying at my place tonight. i don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself knowing that he could come back."

Ginny did what she was told happy to have someone who was willing to protect her. Even though her and Miller didn't get along when they first met, they were friends now, and it felt great to have him as a friend.

On the way to his house, Tommy was silent. He was so deep in thought he was home until he heard Ginny ask him a question

"Miller, are you okay?" Ginny asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He answered. "What are you thinking about?"

"What is your son going to think about me staying here tonight?" Ginny said. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"He is going to be fine. He'll be happy to have you here? Trust me." Tommy assured her.

"Well, what about your wife? I'm pretty sure that she is not going to like me staying in her home." Ginny said cautiously.

"Yeah. She left me when I was traded to the cubs. She said she wasn't going to uproot her life." Tommy replied sadly.

Ginny was shocked. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I didn't know." She said.

"How could you? I didn't tell anyone." Tommy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She knew that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She could tell by the way he was brushing her off. Instead, she decided to change the subject.

"What does your son like to do?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He just likes to play with his toys and video games. I bought him a X-box with a lot of games." Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh. That's good. I am a pro at video games." Ginny said.

"He's a little boy. You're not going to let him win." Tommy asked with a smirk.

"Well, where's the fun in losing?" She asked with a smirk getting out the car.

Tommy followed suit and got out of the car. Once he got to the door, he stopped and turned around to look at Ginny. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I will be eventually. You are helping a little by being here." She replied with a smile.

With that, he turned and opened the door. As soon as they were inside, their legs were attacked by a little boy. He looked down and smiled at his son. They both looked up when they heard a voice.

"I was wondering why he all of a sudden ran towards the door." Leslie, Tommy's neighbor said to Tommy.

"Ginny, this is my neighbor, Leslie. Leslie this is Ginny Baker." Tommy said looking at Ginny.

Ginny reached out her hand and shook Leslie's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Oh my God. It's so nice to meet you. I can't believe that I am talking to the Ginny Baker." She said giggling.

Tommy watched as the two women talked until Leslie left.


	6. Safe

Once Leslie left the house, Tommy down the hallway to the rooms.

"Follow me" he said to Ginny.

Ginny followed Tommy and stopped when they got to the guest room. "Here's where you will be sleeping. It's a bathroom in there and my sister has some clothes and soap in there if you would like to shower and change."When Ginny nodded, he continued. "Let me get you a towel and washcloth." Tommy said going into the linens closet to grab a towel and washcloth.

He handed them to her and turned to go to his room. He stopped when he heard her voice call his name. He turned and looked at her.

"Thank you for everything." She said shyly.

"No thanks needed, Baker." He said with a smile. "Padres have each other's backs. I will have your back. Always."

"It's nice to know that I have people here that would have my back. People who probably hated me when I first came." Ginny said with a smile.

"Many of those people, me included, probably saw you as a threat to their career." Tommy said with a grin. "You know as competition."

"But not anymore, huh." She teased.

Tommy laughed shaking his head. "If you need me, I'll be in my room down the hall." He said pointing to his room. Then he turned and went in his room to get ready for bed. After an hour, she went to sleep.

Ginny walked into the guest room and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got in. She stayed in the shower for 45 minutes before she got out and went to the closet to find some clothes. Once she was dressed she laid down under the covers and turned the tv.

After an hour of watching tv shows, she dozed off.

Tommy was in his bed thinking for hours about the events of the night. He couldn't believe that Ginny was going through the hell that she has endured, and she is still standing strong. He was deep in thoughts when he was brought out of them with a scream.

"Please no. Leave me alone." Ginny screamed.

Tommy hopped up and ran to the guest room where she was. When he was there, he saw her thrashing around in the bed and his son Jake was standing in the doorway scared.

"Hey Baker, wake up. Come on, Ginny wake up." Tommy tried unsuccessfully to wake her up. He looked at Jake and saw tears running down his face. "Hey Jake buddy. She's okay. Just a bad nightmare. Go back to your room." Tommy told his son.

Jake nodded and went back to his room with tears in his eyes.

Tommy turned back to Ginny, shaking her gently. "Come on Ginny, wake up. You're safe. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Just open those pretty eyes." Tommy said.

Ginny felt someone shake her, she started swinging her arms and legs to get them off of her. "Ginny, it's okay. It's me Tommy." he said to her and saw her start to open her eyes.

She looked at him and realized she had been fighting him. "I'm so sorry Tommy." she said with tears.

He put his arms around her and held her while she cried. "No, don't apologize. It's okay. You're safe." he whispered kissing her hair without realizing he did it. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Ginny pulled back and looked Tommy in the eyes. After looking at him for a minute, she crashed her lips on his.

Tommy was surprised, but reacted. He put his hand on the back of her head as she deepened the kiss. He immediately felt himself get hard. Oh how he wanted to snatch all her clothes off and fuck her all over his house. After a few minutes, Tommy realized what he was doing and pulled back. "Ginny, we can't do that." he said getting out of the bed.

"Why not?" she asked. "Come on. You know that you want to." She said walking to him and pushed her body and grinding her hips against his. He put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes at the good feeling. "I...um." he started. "I can't do this." He said pushing her back.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I can't do this with you, no matter how bad I really want to." Tommy said with determination. "Ginny, you've been hurt and violated. In the worst way that a woman could ever get hurt and violated." he said looking directly at her. "I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to hate me, Ginny. I respect you way too much for that."

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "You're right." she said licking her lips. "And, besides, your son is in his room and could wake up at any moment." She said with a smile.

Tommy was happy to see her smile and found himself smiling himself. "Yeah, well, he woke up and was actually standing at your door crying when I got in here." Tommy informed her. "I need to go check on him." Tommy said walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

When Tommy got in Jake's room, he saw that his son was sitting on his bed with his teddy bear clutched to his chest. He was still crying. "Jake, buddy, she will be alright." Tommy said trying to reassure Jake. She was just scared."

"Of what?" Jake asked with a small voice.

"She had a bad dream about a bad man hurting her." Tommy said. "But that's not going to happen. We are going to protect her. We're going to keep her safe okay. No one will hurt her." _Again_ he finished in his head.

Jake nodded and smiled. "Can we keep her safe, daddy. I like to be hero." he said.

"You are going to be her hero, buddy." Tommy said with a smile. "Now let's go ahead and lay down. Heroes need sleep."

Jake nodded and laid down to let Tommy tuck him in. What they didn't know was that Ginny followed Tommy and was watching with a smile at his interaction with Jake.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. I will try to update regularly.**


	7. Emergency--911

**I'm back...I know that it has been some time since I last update. I apologize. I reallm=y am sorry, but I have another chapter.**

 **There is some mention of physical and sexual abuse. That is a warning. Work with me. The way that the story is going, it will have a happy ending.**

 **Now onto the story.**

Ginny went back to the guest room and laid back down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. She couldn't find sleep. She was scared that she might have another nightmare. She rolled onto her side when she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy standing in the door.

"I came to check on you." he said and she smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "How are you feeling?"

"I am going to be fine. Everything will be alright." she said as if she was tying to reassure herself.

"Yeah, you will be." Tommy said looking at her. "You have me to help you. And Oscar will get what's coming to him. In due time."

Ginny looked at Tommy and gave a sad smile. "I'm glad that you are here." she said with tears in her voice. "I knew you wouldn't judge me. I'm grateful to you, Tommy."

He smile at Ginny. "I'm happy you told me. Happy that you let me in."

She nodded her head and looked down. "I didn't mean to wake Jake."

Tommy moved to lay beside her. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I just feel helpless." she said exasperated. "I'm scared of what might happen."

Tommy looked at Ginny with concern. "What do you mean?"

Ginny shook her head. "Did you not see the way he looked at you when he walked away? What if he tries to trade you again? Or get rid of you all together?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around Ginny. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. My new contract with the Padres has a No-trade clause. You don't have to worry about me leaving again."

Ginny hugged Tommy with so much joy. She was happy that he wasn't going anywhere again.

Tommy held Ginny until she went back to sleep. He didn't know why, but the thought of her being hurt again because he left concerned him and he couldn't bear it. And he wouldn't give Oscar the satisfaction of getting to her again. He was so deep in thought, but soon he found himself drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Tommy woke up to an empty bed. He realized that he wasn't in his bedroom, and looked around realizing that he is in the guest bedroom. He recalled the events of yesterday and remembered that he fell asleep holding Ginny. _Ginny_ he thought. _Where is she_

He walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen for coffee when he heard Jake laughing. Once he got to the kitchen he see that Ginny had already made coffee and that she was making breakfast for Jake who was sitting at the table watching cartoons while he wait for his breakfast.

"Morning buddy." he said to Jake as he ruffled the boy's head.

"Good morning, daddy." Jake said not looking at Tommy. "Ginny's making pancakes."

"Oh she is, is she?" Tommy replied looking at Ginny as she worked around the kitchen.

"Yep, and coffee is already made." she spoke up for the first time. "Good morning." she said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. Thank you" Tommy said as he took the cup of coffee and gladly took a sip.

"Listen, Tommy, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to wake you guys up." she said sheepishly as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Jake.

"Ginny, you are going through a lot right now. No apology necessary." Tommy said grabbing her hand and making her stop moving to look at him. "I'm glad to be here for you."

Ginny smiled and cleared her throat. "Would you like some pancakes" she asked as she tried to busy herself.

"They're really good, daddy." Jake said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Jake." Tommy said laughing. Looking at Ginny who was also laughing, he said "I would love some pancakes."

Ginny nodded and went back to the kitchen. "Sit down, I will bring them to you."

Tommy did as he was told while Ginny went back in the kitchen and herself and Tommy some pancakes and brought them to the table. The three of them ate breakfast and then got ready for the day. Leslie came and got Jake for the day.

Once Jake was gone, Tommy and Ginny left for practice. When they got to the stadium, they headed to the locker room when Tommy spotted Oscar headed towards his office. "When are you calling the cops?" he asked Ginny.

"I was going to call them after practice and go back to the hotel and wait for them." She replied.

"Okay, I will go there too." he said.

"No." she said. "I will call them right before I get there. I know you have to get Jake and I held you up yesterday. I don't want to make you late today.

"Ginny, I just would rather someone be there with you when you call the police." he replied.

Ginny said, "I know, but I think this is something I need to do on my own."

Tommy relented. "Okay, but if you need me, you call me."

"I will." she said just as they walked in the locker room and she headed to her closet to change for practice.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

After practice was over, Ginny went back to her hotel. As she was walking in the hotel, she pulled out her phone and 911 as she was getting on the elevator and the call dropped. She huffed a breath of annoyance as the elevator started to climb. As she got on her floor, she got a bad feeling, but she put it off as paranoia. She got out her room key and dialled 911.

As soon as she entered the room and started to close the door, Oscar appeared in the doorway pushing the door closed, trapping Ginny in the room with him. Ginny screamed for him to get out and he slapped her hard making her loose her balance.

Ginny tried to fight her way back to the door, her phone forgotten, and Oscar grabbed her hair and started punching and kicking her to the ground. She started yelling for help.

"No one can help you bitch." Oscar growled as he looked at her on the floor. He started rubbing his dick because his pants were getting too tight. "I thought I told you last night to be here. You didn't come, so now you have to pay."

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked him.

"Because I'm horny and you certainly is beautiful. Just wish you didn't put up a fight." he replied. "Let me show you what happens when you don't obey me." he said taking off his clothes.

Ginny tried one more time get up and run despite the pain raking through her body, but Oscar was faster.

"Now you're are not going anywhere." he said as he grabbed her by the shirt and ripped it open. "I would have you suck my dick, but you might bite it."

Ginny kneed him in the dick and he yelled. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" he said.

When he let go of Ginny, she started to limp towards the door hoping to get away. She was grabbed by the hair once more just as she got the door open and she screamed. He rammed her head into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"See what you made me do? I didn't want to hurt you" he said dragging her back in the room.

He looked around the room for something to tie her up with and spotted her phone which was lit up. He walked towards it and saw 911 on the screen. He quickly redressed and stomped her phone. He picked up Ginny and took her with him, making sure to cover her up and hide her bruise.

When the people at the reception desk saw her, he said that she fainted and he was taking her to the hospital. When the receptionist seem okay with that explanation, he knew he was in the clear.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Tommy walked in his house and was greeted by Jake, who ran and hugged his legs. He bent to pick Jake up and carry him to the living room.

"Hey, buddy. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was good daddy." Jake said.

"You being good for Leslie?" Tommy asked Jake.

"He was an angel, as always." Leslie answered for Jake as he nodded his head.

"Daddy, is Ginny coming again tonight?" he asked. "Those pancakes were good." he told Leslie who laughed.

"I don't know buddy. She's handling some grown up stuff tonight. I will call and see, Okay?" he told Jake taking out his phone to call Ginny.

When her phone went straight to voicemail, he immediately got worried. He thought about what she had told him the night before about Oscar and his blood went cold. He can't believe he let her go back to the hotel by herself.

He dialed her number again and it went straight to voicemail again. He sighed before dialing Blip's phone number.

"Hello." Blip answered out of breath. "Miller, now is not a good time."

"Blip, I just wanted to know if you talked to Ginny, That's all." Tommy said.

"N-n-n-no. Why?" he asked.

"I'm worried about her. I can't get her on the phone and she told me..."Tommy stopped, realizing he what he was about to say.

"She told you what, man?" Blip asked.

 _Do I tell him or not._ he thought to himself. _She's my friend. I have to say something._

"I think she may be in trouble, Blip." he finally answered

"What do you mean? In trouble?" Blip asked.

"Look, just meet me at her hotel. I will explain there. Call Lawson" he said before hanging up.

 **And that's it for now. Don't hate me. I know it has been a long while since I updated. Sorry it's been so long. Will try to update sooner.**


End file.
